Stop Draggin My Heart Around
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "So you've had a little trouble in town. Now you're keeping some demons down." "Stop draggin' my, stop draggin' my, stop draggin' my heart around." Leading up to Summerslam, things are getting chaotic. When old issues arise between friends and they injure another, will she finally cut them loose?


**Finn's perspective…**

"Argh!" Mandy growled, rubbing the sides of her head as the arguing in the hallway was giving her a migraine… and I don't blame her, Seth and Dean are acting like damn children.

"At least Mandy attempted to save me, you fucking lunatic!" Seth yelled.

"And look what it got her, slammed into the ringpost by Cesaro! Damn it, no wonder she started drifting away from you!" Dean shouted, Mandy's beautiful hazel eyes flared with haunting fury… oh, they're both screwed!

Last time I saw that look, she didn't speak to Samoa Joe for a month!

"Gonna go deal with them?" I ask as she turns to leave, my right hand resting on her left hip.

"Yes… few people have managed to control their arguing." She says before we kiss and she leaves, my jacket on over her white lacy ring outfit.

 **Amanda's perspective…**

"Hey! Hey! Enough!" I yell after storming over to Seth and Dean, who look right at me. "I've had enough of you two bickering like little children! Dean, what Seth did was three years ago, yes it was pretty much a dick move, but people have screwed each other over before in storyline! We can't always be the heroes!"

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. He grabbed my left arm and Seth did the same to my right. I looked at my Shield brothers and shook my head… why did I ever align myself with these two nutcases to begin with?!

"Let go of my fucking arms, you two!" I growl through gritted teeth, trying to pull my arms out of their hands.

Dean shook his head and pulled me to his side.

"Let her go, Seth!" Dean growled, blue eyes filled with rage.

"Fuck you, Dean!" Seth snarled… he wasn't having it and he pulled me towards him but in a rougher manner.

Dean pulled extra hard and Seth pulled again... and that's when it happened.

I yelled out when I felt my right shoulder go, both letting go as I fell onto my knees with tears in my eyes and horrified looks on their faces.

I heard three sets of footsteps before feeling Finn's arms around me as Kurt started yelling at Seth and Dean and Finn and Roman pulled me up to my feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?! That's our Shield sister!" Roman yells at Seth and Dean.

"My little one is in tears, what exactly in the hell's name did you two do?!" Kurt yelled as I turned to Finn and he held me close to him, Roman turning around and putting my right shoulder back in its socket… damn, that hurt!

"Kurt, it was an accident!" Dean says defensively.

"We weren't trying to hurt her! Mandy, are you okay?" Seth says, me flinching when he touches my back.

"Finn, Roman, get her out of here." Kurt says, Finn and Roman taking me to the trainer's room as I manage to calm down enough.

"Damn them and their stupid ass arguments!" Roman mutters, closing the door as Dr. Amann ran over to check on me.

"What they did, that would be considered assault, love." Finn says softly, him wiping my tears away from my face… he's right and I'd hate to see two of my closest friends in jail.

After the doctor checks my shoulder out and finds that there's no torn muscles or ligaments, my arm is placed into a sling and Finn and I decide to go through with the promo for tonight.

"You need anything, you two let me know." Roman says, his hand lightly rubbing my back after the makeup artist fixed my makeup to make it look like I haven't been crying.

 **Third person perspective…**

Amanda braced herself for the jumpscare that Bray's intro brought with him, her and Finn pulling themselves up on the turnbuckles as the lights went out.

In the ring stood Bray, looking back from Finn to Amanda… he wanted to ask why the young diva's arm was in a sling but this wasn't the time to break character and he was already in enough hot water with his affair with Jojo now public knowledge.

The brawl only included Finn and Bray and then Bray disappeared, Finn pulling Amanda off the turnbuckle she had climbed onto.

"Onto the hotel now, love?" Finn asks once the two were in the backstage area.

Amanda nodded as the two headed to their locker room, Bray catching up to them.

"Whatever happened, I know it involves Seth and Dean. Want me to sort them out?" Bray says.

"I really hope it doesn't come to that, Bray…" Amanda says, hugging Bray with her uninjured arm and him carefully hugging her before they let go.

At the hotel, a makeupless Amanda carefully stepped out of the shower and Finn wrapped an oversized towel around her before drying her off with another.

It wasn't just a dislocated shoulder this time… Amanda had bruises forming on her knees, legs and arms.

"Now if my Shield brothers thought I've had it with their bickering backstage, they ain't seen nothin yet!" Amanda says after Finn helped her get dressed for bed and put her arm back in the sling.

Her damp bluish black curls were pulled back into a ponytail before he helped her into the bed. Finn pulled the covers over her before walking to the other side, climbing into the bed and pulling the covers over himself.

The two zoned out as they watched the rest of Raw, Amanda in Finn's arms and her flinching slightly as the last man standing match between Roman and Braun Strowman progressed and Samoa Joe got involved.

Finn knew that John was gonna lose his mind when he found out about tonight.

It was one thing to anger a surrogate brother… angering one of Amanda's biological brothers was like poking a bear with a stick and doing so with a smile.


End file.
